Mandaria Box
This event ran from Jan. 23 00:01 - 29 23:59 (Server Time), 2020. Coin Box Event Details A time-limited Lottery event. Get a free spin every 72 hours. The Lucky Wheel interface can be accessed by tapping the "Lucky Wheel" tab on the Mandaria Box banner in the Event Center. It costs 5000x Coins for one spin and 25 000x Coins for five spins. The player can only obtain each rare item (i.e. clothing item) once. When a rare item is obtained it will be replaced with a different rare item that the player does not already own. The chance of landing on a rare item is 5%. Every time the Coin Box is opened it grants 1 energy point. At thirty energy points the player is guaranteed one rare item. Rare Items The set Miss Bounce can be obtained by opening Coin Boxes. Items in this set: *Oriental Imperial Hat (Headwear) *Oriental Long Braid (Hair) *Thirst for Hunting (Makeup) *Ominous Beads (Necklace) *Navy Blue Python Top (Top) *Navy Blue Python Skirt (Bottoms) *Forbidden Embroidered Hoofs (Shoes) *Soulsealing Socks (Socks) The set Bamboo Spirit can be obtained by opening Coin Boxes. Items in this set: *Red Knot (Necklace) *Float Like A Feather (Pet (Front)) *Flower Fan (Handheld) *Jade Pendant (Earrings) *First Bamboo (Dress) *Green Embroidered Shoes (Shoes) *Green Yard (Coat) *In Her Teens (Hair) Common Items *Coins *Diamonds *Hearts *Material Eggs *Clothing Eggs *Magic Badge *Blitz Tickets Rewards To get the set Night Journey, open 90 Coin Boxes in total. Open 22 Coin Boxes to get: *Travel with Rain (Headwear) *Chivalry (Hair) Open 45 Coin Boxes to get: *Cat Eyes (Makeup) *Kill in Silence (Handheld) Open 67 Coin Boxes to get: *Dressing in Brocade (Dress) *Injustice (Shoes) Open 90 Coin Boxes to get: *Less than Ten Steps (Socks) *Sheathing the Sword (Waist) *No Pain Left (Handheld) Diamond Box Event Details A time-limited Lottery event. Get a free spin every 72 hours. The Diamond Box wheel can be accessed by tapping "Diamond Box" on the top of the screen in the Lucky Wheel interface. The Lucky Wheel interface can be accessed by tapping the "Lucky Wheel" tab on the Mandaria Box banner in the Event Center. It costs 80 for one spin and 400 for five spins. The player can only obtain each rare item (i.e. clothing item) once. When a rare item is obtained it will be replaced with a different rare item that the player does not already own. The chance of landing on a rare item is 5%. Every time the Diamond Box is opened it grants 1 energy point. At thirty energy points the player is guaranteed one rare item. Rare Items The set Plain Question can be obtained by opening Diamond Boxes. Items in this set: *Pisces Bracelet (Necklace) *Girls of Jing and Chu (Hair) *Silver earrings of phoenix feather (Earrings) *Silver beads bracelet (Bracelet) *Sorcery Flute (Handheld) *Five Streams Converge (Bottoms) *Tie of Threads (Shoes) *The Lasting Night (Top) *Backflowing Lotus Basket (Special) The set Grace Miracle can be obtained by opening Diamond Boxes. Items in this set: *Lady of Blue Blood (Hair) *All Treasures (Necklace) *Plain Earrings (Earrings) *Governing the World (Bracelet) *Tin Gold (Bracelet) *With Edges and Corners (Dress) *Plain Road (Shoes) The dress Mount Zhongnan, a remake of the dress With Edges and Corners, is also available by opening Diamond Boxes. Common Items *Coins *Diamonds *Hearts *Material Eggs *Clothing Eggs *Magic Badges *Blitz Tickets Rewards To get the set Moon Soul, open 60 Diamond Boxes in total. Open 15 Diamond Boxes to get: *The Way to Come (Shoes) Open 30 Diamond Boxes to get: *Rising Clouds (Coat) *Spring Breeze Paint (Dress) Open 45 Diamond Boxes to get: *Hanging Orchids (Earrings) *Inviting the Moon (Makeup) Open 60 Diamond Boxes to get: *Moon Pavilion (Hair) *Faint Fragrance (Headwear) Category:Events Category:2020 Events Category:Lucky Wheel